Naufragio
by Gateway to infinite
Summary: En un gran barco que zarpaba del puerto de Liverpool, un joven alemán de doce años que siempre se sentaba al lado del mástil, miro el mar pensativo y se pregunto el que pasaría si la tormenta empeorara. En eso, un marinero con un joven en mano, se le acerco y le toco el hombro - E aquí un compañero de viaje, Eren- (Ereri/One-shot/ Dedicado a Gala117 y a ChibiGoreItaly)


**Se los dedico a ustedes** _ **Gala117**_ **y** _ **ChibiGoreItaly**_ **porque quería pedirles excusas, si han visto la actualización de** _ **Re:kínder**_ **se habrán dado cuenta que confirme que sería Riren, pero ustedes habían votado por el Ereri, por lo tanto quiero dedicarles esto :3**

 **Puede ser exagerado pero era algo que me hacía sentir mal (Como lo de borrar el fic de "Tu eres el próximo" en el cual Chibi le dio en favoritos)**

 **Espero les guste**

* * *

Hace ya varios años, una mañana de diciembre, zarpaba del puerto de Liverpool un gran barco de vapor que llevaba a bordo más de doscientas personas, entre las cuales había cincuenta hombres de tripulación. El capitán y casi todos los marineros eran ingleses.

Entre los pasajeros habían varios italianos: unas cuantas señoras, un cura y una compañía de músicos. El barco tenía que ir a la isla Malta. El cielo estaba oscuro.

Aunque inusualmente, en medio de los pasajeros de tercera clase, en proa, había un muchacho alemán de doce años, pequeño para su edad; un bonito rostro carismático y sereno. Se quedaba solo cerca del mástil, sentado sobre un montón de cuerdas, junto a una maleta raída que contenía su ropa, sobre la que tenía una mano.

Tenía el rostro moreno y los cabellos castaños, rebeldes que le caían casi por toda la frente. Estaba vestido pobremente, con una cobija desgarrada sobre la espalda y un bolso viejo de cuero cruzado. Miraba alrededor suyo, pensativo, los pasajeros, el barco, los marineros que pasaban corriendo, y el mar inquieto.

Tenía el aspecto de un muchacho con una desgracia familiar reciente: el rostro de un niño, la expresión de un hombre.

Pero poco después de la partida, uno de los marineros del barco, un italiano, con el cabello rubio, apareció en la proa llevando de la mano a un niñito, y deteniéndose al frente del chico alemán, le dijo:

-He aquí un compañero de viaje, Eren – Después se marcho

El muchacho se sentó sobre el montón de cuerdas y le miro

-¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Eren

-A Malta por Nápoles – le respondió

Después desvió la mirada y vio el cielo

Se quedaron en silencio un largo tramo hasta que el agrego

-Voy a encontrarme con mi padre y madre que me esperan – Eren incrédulo se recargo en sus manos y volvió su mirada a el muchacho

-Yo me llamo Eren Jaeger…. ¿Y tú? –

-Levi Ackerman – Eren asintió sonriente y de su bolso, saco una bolsa con pan y frutas secas

-¿Quieres? – Levi dudoso jalo un pedazo de pan y se lo metió a la boca

-Esta tieso… pero es mejor que nada – Levi asintió

-¡Animo! – grito un marinero italiano al pasar corriendo -. ¡Ahora empieza el baile! –

El viento iba creciendo, el barco se balanceaba fuertemente. Pero a los dos muchachos que no sufrían de mareo no les afecto en nada, Eren parecía más divertido y Levi se agarraba de su ropa para no caer

Levi había cumplido recientemente la edad de su compañero, pero era más bajo: piel blanca, delgado, un poco demacrado, vestido lo más modestamente con el cabello corto en un corte militar, pero con un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza

Mientras que comían se contaban algunas cosas, Eren ya no tenía madre ni padre. La madre murió el día de parto, y el padre, obrero, había muerto en Liverpool pocos días antes, dejándolo solo mientras que el mejor amigo de su padre, lo mandaba a su propio pueblo para que encontrara a unos parientes lejanos.

Levi había sido llevado a Londres, el año anterior, donde su tío viudo, que lo quería solo un poco, y a los cual sus padres, pobres, se lo habían encargado por un tiempo, confiando en la promesa de una herencia; pero pocos meses después, su tío murió por algún problema clandestino, sin dejar en ello, un solo centavo; y entonces había tenido que acudir a un bastimento para regresar a Italia con sus padres

-Así – concluyo Levi – Mi padre y madre creen que volveré rico pero en cambio llegare pobre. De igual manera me quieren y también mis hermanos, tengo 2, pequeños. Soy el mayor de la casa; Yo los visto. Se alegraran de verme…- El mar estaba un poco más agitado -¿Y tú vas a vivir con tus parientes? –

-Si… si me reciben – siseo con simpleza

-¿No te quieren? –

-No lo sé – se alzó de hombros

De nuevo en silencio

Eren saco de conversación el mar y las personas a su alrededor, Levi le siguió hablando sobre lo gracioso que era el maquillaje de unas de las señoras

Estuvieron juntos todo ese día, Levi tejía lana que le había pedido prestado a una de las señoras y Eren pensativo, miraba el mar de nuevo

Las personas los creían hermanos

En la noche, al separarse para ir a dormir, Levi le dijo a Eren

-Duerme bien-

-¡Nadie dormirá bien, pobres hijos! – exclamo el marinero italiano, pasando de carrera al llamado del capitán

Eren estaba por responder un "Buenas noches" pero un inesperado chorro de agua lo embistió con violencia y lo lanzo a una silla

-¡Eren, santo cielo! ¡Estas sangrando! – grito el pelinegro lanzandose sobre él. Los pasajeros que corrían abajo no se preocuparon. Se arrodillo junto a Eren que había quedado aturdido por el golpe; le limpio la frente que sangraba, y quitándose el pañuelo blanco, se lo ato alrededor de la cabeza, y al estrechar la frente contra su pecho para anudar las puntas del pañuelo atrás, le quedo una mancha de sangre por sobre la camisa.

Después de minutos Eren se recobró y se puso de pie

-¿Te sientes mejor? –

-No tengo nada – sonrió taciturno

-….Duerme bien –

-Buenas noches – cada uno bajo las escaleras para llegar a sus dormitorios

Sin embargo, por la noche, Eren tuvo una visita inesperada

-Hey – le zarandeo

El muchacho lanzo un quejido y abrió un ojo

-Si…-

-El mar esta agitado… será que puedo dormir contigo – Eren se le quedo mirando

Las mejillas un tanto coloreadas

-Claro – se hizo espacio en el colchón

Levi se subió y le dio la espalda

-Buenas- se vio interrumpido al sentir los brazos del moreno en su cintura y su respiración en la nuca

Un leve ronquido y se dio cuenta que Eren ya había caído

Un tanto avergonzado se volteo hasta quedar frente a frente y le pico la nariz

-O…oye – un apretón más fuerte y ya saliva recorría los labios del moreno

Levi tuvo que resignarse, y con el corazón agitado cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido

* * *

El marinero había acertado en su mal augurio. Estaban ya dormidos cuando se desencadeno una tempestad espantosa. Fue como un asalto improvisto de furiosas olas que en pocos menos despedazaron un mástil, y se llevaron como hojas a tres chalupas suspendidas por las grúas y cuatro bueyes que estaban en proa.

Adentro del bastimento nació una confusión, un miedo, un estruendo, un estrepito de gritos, de llantos y plegarias, como para erizar el pelo. La tempestad fue aumentando su furia toda la noche. Al despuntar del día, creció mas. Las formidables olas flagelaban el barco de través, irrumpían en cubierta, y destrozaban, barrían y botaban al mar todas las cosas. La plataforma que cubría la maquina se desfondo y el agua se precipito adentro con un estruendo terrible, los fuegos se apagaron, los maquinistas escaparon; grandes ríos penetraron por todas partes. Una voz retumbante grito:

-¡A las bombas! –

Era la voz del capitán. Los marineros se lanzaron a las bombas, pero un golpe de mar súbito, sacudiendo los bastimentos por detrás, destrozo parapetos y puertas, y lanzo un torrente adentro.

Todos los pasajeros más muertos que vivos, se había refugiado en la sala grande, provocando que en ese momento, apareciese el capitán

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! – Gritaron todos a la vez - ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo estamos? ¿Hay esperanza? ¡Sálvenos! –

Pero la respuesta no fue la adecuada

-Resignémonos –

Solo una mujer lanzo un grito "¡Piedad!". Nadie más pudo hablar. El terror los había congelado a todos. Paso mucho tiempo así, en un silencio sepulcro. Todos se miraban con las caras blancas. El mar arreciaba cada vez más, horrendo. El barco se balanceaba pesadamente. En determinado momento el capitán intento botar al mar un barco de salvamento; subieron cinco marineros, el barco cayo; pero las olas lo voltearon y dos marineros se ahogaron, los otros con dificultad lograron aferrarse a las cuerdas y volvieron a subir.

Después de eso los marineros perdieron el valor. Dos horas después, el barco estaba inmerso en el agua hasta las bordas.

Un espectáculo tremendo se presenciaba mientras tanto en la cubierta. Las madres se aferraban desesperadamente a sus hijos, los amigos se abrazaban y se decían adiós; algunos bajaban a las cabinas, para morir sin ver el mar. Un viajero se dio un tiro de pistola en la cabeza, y cayo de bruces por las escaleras del dormitorio, donde expiro.

Muchos se aferraban frenéticamente unos a otros, unas mujeres se contorsionaban en convulsiones horrendas. Muchos estaban arrodillados alrededor del cura. Se oía un coro de sollozos, de lamentos infantiles, de voces agudas, extrañas, y se veían aquí y allá personas inmóviles como estatuas, atontadas, con los ojos dilatados y sin mirada, caras de cadáveres, de locos.

Los dos muchachos, Levi y Eren, estaban aferrados a un mástil del barco, mirando el mar con los ojos fijos, como enajenados.

El mar de había calmado un poco, pero el bastimento seguía hundiéndose lentamente. No quedaban sino pocos minutos

-¡La chalupa al mar! – Grito el capitán –

Una chalupa, la última que quedaba, se tiro al agua y catorce marineros con tres pasajeros bajaron.

El capitán permaneció a bordo

-¡Baje con nosotros! – le gritaron desde abajo

-Yo tengo que morir en mi lugar – respondió el capitán

-¡Encontraremos un barco! – Le gritaron los marineros - nos salvaremos, baje.-

-Yo me quedo –

Los marineros apretando fuertemente las mandíbulas, giraron su mirada a los pasajeros

-¡Todavía hay campo!

Una mujer

Una mujer avanzo sostenida por el capitán, pero al ver la distancia a al que estaba la chalupa no se atrevió a dar el salto y volvió a caer en cubierta. Las otras mujeres estaban casi todas desmayadas y moribundas

-¡Un muchacho! – Gritaron los marineros

A ese grito, Eren y Levi, que había estado hasta entonces como petrificados por un estupor sobrehumano, despertados de improvisto por el violento instinto de vida, se soltaron de inmediato del mástil y se lanzaron al borde del bastimento, gritando a una voz

-¡A mí! – e intentando empujarse hacia adentro recíprocamente, como dos bestias furiosas

-¡El más pequeño! – Gritaron los marineros - ¡el barco esta sobrecargado! ¡El más pequeño! – al oír esa palabra, Levi, como fulminado, dejo caer los brazos y se quedó inmóvil mirando a Eren con los ojos muertos

Eren lo miro un momento, le vio la mancha de sangre en la camisa, recordó, y el brillo de una idea divina le paso por la cara

-¡El más pequeño! – Gritaron en coro los marineros, con imperiosa impaciencia - ¡Nosotros nos vamos! –

Y entonces, Eren con una voz que no parecía la suya, grito:

-¡Él es más ligero! ¡Tú, Levi! ¡Tú tienes Padre y Madre! ¡Yo estoy solo! ¡Te doy mi puesto! ¡Baja! –

-¡Tiraro al agua! – gritaron de nuevo

Eren se aferró a Levi por la cintura y lo tiro al mar

El muchacho emitió un grito y cayó al agua, un marinero se lo aferro por un brazo y lo subió al barco

Eren se quedó derecho en el borde del bastimento, con la frente alta, con los cabellos al viento, inmóvil, tranquilo…

 _Sublime._

El barco se movió apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar el movimiento vertiginoso de las aguas producido por el bastimento que se hundía, y que amenazo con voltearlo

Entonces Levi, hasta el momentos sin sentido, alzo los ojos hacia Eren y prorrumpió en un estallido de llanto

-¡Te odio! ¡¿Por qué?! – Sin embargo Eren solo levanto la mano

-¡Adiós Levi ¡ ¡Adiós! –Levi extendió los brazos hacia él y gritando a sollozos se despidió

-¡Adiós Eren! ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós! -

El muchachito moreno le sonrió mientras que el barco velozmente se alejaba sobre el mar agitado, bajo el tétrico cielo.

Ya nadie gritaba sobre el bastimento. El agua lamia ya los bordes de la cubierta

De repente, Eren se cayó de rodillas y con las manos unidas, alzo los ojos al cielo

Levi se cubrió el rostro

….

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, dio una mirada sobre el mar….

 _El bastimento ya no estaba_

* * *

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Me base en el cuento de "Naufragio" del libro corazón**_

 _ **Me disculpo de nuevo**_

 _ **Ame este pequeño One-shot**_

 _ **Adiós~**_

 _ **Gateway to infinite~**_


End file.
